


Files And Notes Of Dr. Saido, Envoy, And Subordinates

by ShadowOA



Series: Nebula Cupiditatis [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOA/pseuds/ShadowOA
Summary: Files connected to Dr. Saido and his "Son" Envoy.





	Files And Notes Of Dr. Saido, Envoy, And Subordinates

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that this labels itself as "Part 2". It's not really a Part 2. These are just entries to flesh out these two as they get closer and closer to involvement with the main plot. Updates on these won't be as regular as the actual story. I recommend listening to the Beta version of The Voice Someone Calls as you read this.

Test #45: Offensive Trial 12

 

Subject has gained skill in some offensive spells. Data gained from the Metaverse and the TV world seems most useful. With no powersource to hold a soul however, the subject still cannot produce a Persona of its own. Dr. Sado requests that we keep the progress pacing as is. But without a Plume, the subject has no reason to be within our housing. But...no matter what I have said, he won’t listen.

 

He claims that his “Son” doesn’t need a Persona to be perfect. But mimicry of Persona Spells will only get so far. Envoy is what he is now calling him. A weapon is not a child. It is a tool of war. Yet he says that this kind of treatment is needed. Envoy has started to become more inquisitive about human actions. It has started to mimic the staff and can now “Laugh” normally. Whatever the doctor is doing with him alone seems to be resulting in the development of a near human weapon. But..this could have negative consequences if it develops free will. Envoy must be observed closely.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Private Entry

 

My dear son, day by day my master has granted you gifts to becoming closer and closer to the child I have envisioned. But...those Phantom Thieves, their continued progress will hurt our chances of creating a world we desire. But no matter, my sources say that this fame will not last. They will fall, and all will be well. My dear sweet Envoy….I hope one day soon you will come to understand and finally refer to me as father. The Kirijo group that I once knew might have become a shell of its former self but my hopes of overtaking the entrity of it ride on your shoulders, my son. My master wills it so the two of us shall rule. But it is still too early. For now, I will have you observe these Persona groups. Find out their abilities, their Persona, their weapons, their relationships. Do whatever is needed for the fulfillment of our dream. Our destiny. The world is ours to rule but one does not take over in a day. Small steps shall lead to victory my son.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Internal Log For New Generation Anti-Shadow Weapon Envoy

  
Humans seem to express emotions in strange ways. Laughter is connected to joy which in itself is a form of positivity. Crying, anger and sadness all seem to be negative. Yet the Doctor’s teachings have brought forth new questions.. Crying is not always bad, and joy and laughter can be misguided. Humans seem more complex the more I learn. The Doctor wishes for me to be like them, to be his “Son”. I do not yet understand why at this time but I shall do all I can to please him. Regular tests have improved combat, and I have been ordered to observe the “Phantom Thieves”. But according to all news outlets that have been provided, they hide themselves.  Fortunately, it seems that a boy with connections to the Shadow Operatives Sect of Korjio has been transferred to a School called Shujin. Ken Amada is his name. Given his connections to the downfall of Tartarus and overall skill with Persona my personal theory is that he has been requested to find the Phantom Thieves for the Operatives. I cannot allow him to get too close to them or my data gaining will be hindered majorly. I must request to the Doctor that I transfer to this School at some point. I must complete my mission.  


End file.
